


New Beginnings

by PrincessAria13



Category: Liv and Maddie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAria13/pseuds/PrincessAria13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Diggy left she thought she would never meet someone that she could connect with the same way she did with him. But what happens when she realizes she has feelings for her sister's costar. Has she found a new chance at love ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Liv walked into the room to find her twin sister on her bed reading 

"Okay, get up" 

Maddie looks up "what why?" She asks confused 

"Maddie it's Saturday you can't just sit around here, why don't you go out and do something"

"Liv I'm fine" maddie tells her twin

Liv sighs she had been worried about her sister. Ever since Diggy left she hadn't been the same.Sure she stilled played ball with her friends and all the other things she did., sure she smiled and laughed but she didn't have the spark in her eyes anymore and her smile wasn't the same soemthing was missing. 

Maddie would always assure her twin that she was alright but Liv wasn't buying it.

"Why don't you call one of your friends from the basketball team to come and shoot hoops with you" Liv suggests

" nah they're all busy with their own things" maddie tells her

Liv sighs, she had to go into work today but she hated to leave her twin all by herself. That's when she got an idea.

"Hey, why don't you come with me?"

Maddie looks confused "to the set?" 

"Yea it will be perfect, you can get out of the house and see how we shoot the show" Liv suggests excitedly

Maddie is unsure 

" I don't know Liv"

"Please" Liv begs

Maddie sighs "fine"

"Yay" Liv claps excitedly 

=======================================================

Liv and Maddie walk into the set of Liv's show. Liv is quickly pulled away for hair and makeup leaving maddie all by herself. She starts looking around admiring the cool set they had and she wasn't looking where she was going which causes her to bump into someone. 

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry" she looks up and sees who she bumped into and realizes it's Liv's costar josh. 

"Hey maddie, long time no see" he says smiling brightly at the blonde

"Hey Josh, yea I know since cowbell week when I beat you " maddie says proudly

Josh laughs "yea well we'll see who wins next year"

"It will be me, I am the MILk MAID" she announces proudly

Josh laughs as he looks at the cute blonde standing in front of him. Ever since cowbell week he couldn't get the adorable blonde out of his head.

The director comes up 

"Hey Josh can we talk before we start the scene, I have a couple notes I have to go over with you"

Josh nods "yea sure" he turns to maddie 

"Well I guess I'll see you later" he says smiling as he's walking away backwards so that he's still looking at maddie 

"Yea guess so" she waves at him and tries not to laugh when Josh almost bumps into one of the big cameras

He smiles embarrassed and begins to walk normally towards the director.

From afar Liv watches the whole scene between her sister and her costar with a smile. Ever since Josh admitted to having a crush on maddie she felt that they would made a cute couple. Just maybe Josh could be the one to bring the old maddie back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me
> 
> Twitter @AriaMighty
> 
> Tumblr Princess-Dancing-Sunnshine


	2. Chapter 2

Maddie had to admit that hanging around the set was pretty fun she liked watching how a show was really made and all the amazing stunts they had to do. she loved seeing her twin in action and she also loved getting out of the house and out of her head as well .

she was glad she had decided to come.

"So what did you think?" Liv asks excitedly as she skips towards Maddie

"Liv that was awesome. i didn't know all the work it takes to do an episode"

"I know i make it look so easy" Liv says very proud of herself and Maddie just laughs

"well I'm going to get out of my costume and then we can go to lunch" 

"sounds good i'm starved" Maddie says grabbing her stomach

Liv leaves to the dressing room and as she is waiting Josh approaches her

"Hey Maddie, so what did you think?" he asks

"you were pretty good out there, especially that flip you did at the end" Maddie compliments him. she had to admit Josh was very good at stunts they had him flipping and being thrown it was very cool to watch.

"Thanks, it was kind of fun, better than being thrown against the lockers, less painful too" Josh jokes

Maddie laughs

Liv comes out and sees them talking and smiles and walks over to them

"Hey Liv, you ready to go?" Maddie asks

"yep" Liv answers and then she turns to Josh "Hey Josh why don't you come with us, Maddie and i were going to get something to eat would you like to join us?" 

"Thanks but i wouldn't want to impose on your sister time" josh says

"We don't mind, come on it will be fun, right maddie?" she turns to her twin

"yea you should totally come." maddie tells him

Josh smiles "Okay let me go get changed" 

He leaves to change 

================================================================

At the restaurant

"Thanks you guys for inviting me, this place is great" josh says looking around admiring the place

"Your gonna love it here you should really try their burgers" Maddie tells him

"Sounds good" he smiles at the blonde sitting across from him

Liv smiles at how adorable they look 

"Hey I'm going tot eh bathroom, ill be right back" she gets up and leaves

"So how you liking Stevens Point?" Maddie asks

"i like it here, it's nice and calm nothing like LA" Josh tells her

"have you made any new friends?

"well liv of course and i guess Wilow and Andie. oh yea and then Dumbstruck" josh chuckles "and you..we are friends right?" he asks

"of course" Maddie assures him

"good" Josh smiles

Liv returns from the restroom

"so you guys ready to order?"

=============================================================================

After they had finished eating they sat there and were talking when Maddie gets a text

"Hey guys gotta go. Dad just texted all the girls for a last minute Basketball Practice" she explains

"aww, but we were having fun" Liv pouts

"You can stay i'll see you at home"

"I guess ill see you around maddie" josh says also sad to see her go

Maddie nods "Bye you guys" she gets up and leaves

Once Maddie has left the restaurant Liv turns to Josh "so have you told her?"

josh looks at her "told who what? he asks

Liv rolls her eyes " Maddie, have you told her you like her?"

Josh sighs "no i haven't "

"Why?" Liv asks

"I don't want to rush it, you said her boyfriend just left what f she's not ready to see someone else. i don't want to freak her out" josh explains

"Plus i don't even know if she likes me" he adds

"Well spend more time with her. why don't you come over to the house tomorrow and we can all hang out again" liv says all excited

Josh smiles at the idea of getting to spend more time with Maddie

"Okay, I'm in"

"YAY" Liv claps excitedly


	3. Chapter 3

Next Day at the Rooney Home

Maddie awoke kind of late after a long and exhausting practice. She came down the stairs for breakfast to see her twin at the kitchen table.

"Good Morning sleepyhead! you missed breakfast" 

Maddie simply yawns and sits down at the table "yea practice ran late and I was exhausted" 

"Well I hope you don't have any plans today cause I invited Josh over' Liv tells her 

"That's cool" Maddie replies pouring herself some juice

"So what do you think of Josh?" Liv asks casually

"He's cool" Maddie replies

Liv nods and there is a silence then she speaks up again

"Do you think he's cute?" she ask

"Uh he's alright" Maddie replies not sure exactly where this was coming from 

"So would you ever go out with him?" Liv suddenly asks

Maddie's eyes widen "what? where is this coming from?" she asks

"No reason, just asking" Liv assures

"Liv, I'm not really interested in dating anyone at the moment"

Liv sighs "Maddie I know your sad right now but you have to get back out there and be the old Maddie again"

"Liv, I'm still the same Maddie" she assures

"No your not, you smile and and go about your business but it's not the same"

Maddie doesn't know how to respond to that. Had she really changed? ever since Diggy left she felt that she did well at hiding her emotions but apparently she wasn't good as she thought she was.

===============================================================

Maddie was in the back yard playing basketball . As she was shooting Liv's words still ran through her head.

She shot and missed

"You're losing your touch" a voice said. Maddie turned and there was Josh standing by the door

She chuckles "I don't think so" she shoots again and scores 

"I stand corrected" he says

Maddie smiles and then remembers her conversation with Liv and suddenly felt uncomfortable. Sure Josh was a good-looking guy but she had never really thought of him in that way.

"So uh Liv invited me over" he explains

"Yeah she told me" Maddie tells him

Josh nods and then snatches the ball from her 

"You up for a little one on one?" 

"LA boy can play?" Maddie teases

"Are you doubting my skills?" he asks with a smirk

"Yes, yes I am" she chuckles

He goes to shoot and scores 

"Oh it's on" Maddie tells him

They play ball, Josh was way better than Maddie would have thought. eventually they were both tied and Josh goes to shoot and Maddie goes to block him but ends up tripping and falling to the ground.

"Oh my gosh Maddie are you okay" Josh drops the ball and rushes over to help

"Yeah I'm fine" Maddie assures. she had simply scraped her knee but no serious damage

"Are you sure?" he asks concerned 

"Josh, I'm fine it's just a scrape"

"Here let me help you up" he grabs Maddie's hands and helps her stand up. They end up both standing facing each other and they just stay like that staring at each other longer than necessary. As soon as Josh's hand touch hers she freezes she can't move all she can do is stare at him. She has never felt like that before she had no idea what was going on with her. 

Liv was wondering where Josh was, she was expecting him a while ago. She walks out back and when she gets there she see Josh and Maddie there in what looked like a private moment and she tried to back out slowly without them hearing her but she accidentally knocks over a bucket that makes a loud noise causing Maddie and Josh to jump away from each other.

"Hi, sorry didn't mean to interrupt" 

"Uh it's okay, I need to go clean up my scrape" Maddie says wanting to get away as fast as she could. Josh is just left staring at her as she runs off.

Liv approaches him with "Now what exactly was that all about?" she asks with a knowing grin

"Nothing she just fell and I helped her up" Josh explained

"Sure whatever you say" Liv smirks as Josh avoids looking her in the eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Maddie tried to stay in her room hoping to avoid anymore awkward moments with Josh but unfortunately for her her twin would not have that.

Liv enters their room and sees her twin on her bed reading

"Hey what are you doing?" Liv asks

"homework " Maddie replies

"Can't you do that later?" her twin whines

"I have a lot" 

Liv was not going to take no for an answer

"Come on Maddie, please" She begs

Maddie rolls her eyes "Your not going to leave me alone until I say yes are you?"

"Nope" Liv replies 

Maddie sighs. Maybe it wouldt be so awkward, its not like they will be alone, Liv will be there

"Fine' she gets up and follows her downstairs and they find Josh sitting there on the couch. Josh looks up and smiles when he sees Maddie coming.

"Hey" he says staring at the adorable blonde

"Hey" she s gives him a small smile. She wasn't sure what happens next.

"So why don't we watch a movie?" Liv suggests. The 3 teens sat on the couch, they had settled on watching a romantic comedy. Liv excused herself to go make popcorn leaving Maddie and Josh by themselves. 

They say there neither one of them knowing what to say. Josh is finally the first one to break the silence.

"So how's your knee?" he asks

"It's good, just a little scrape no big deal"

"That's good, wouldn't want the team to lose their star player" Josh teases

Maddie smiles and tries to hide her blush

“You're very good" Josh admits he’s never met a girl with such talent for sports In LA girls are all about dresses and makeup, they were always worried about appearance. But Maddie was different.

"Thanks your not so bad yourself, did you play back in LA?" she asks curiously. she realized she didn't know much about him.

"No, I was more into Baseball, played since i was a kid" 

"That's cool, what position did you play?" she asks 

"Shortstop" he answers

Maddie nods “Cool"

"You have no idea what that means do you?" he asks smiling 

"Not a clue” Maddie admits

They both begin laughing 

"Well maybe sometime i can teach you or we can go to a game" Josh offers eager at any chance to spend time with Maddie.

"Yeah Maybe" Maddie answers not knowing how she felt about being alone with Josh.

They stay there staring at each other. Neither wanting to break the eye contact first. They hear Liv coming back and both look down and try to act as normal as possible as Liv goes and sits between them.

"Did I miss anything?" She asks looking between them

"No" They both say at the same time. They look at each other and blush but they try to hide it by looking down again.

"Okaayy" Liv says not wanting to push them. She grabs the remote and pushes play. As they watched the movie Josh couldn't help himself and he kept taking quick glances at Maddie, he loved how she would randomly play with a strand of her hair and her cute giggle when something when funny happened. He felt he paid more attention to her than the actual movie. 

Maddie didn't seem to notice but Liv did, she also noticed how Maddie also took glances when he didn't seem to be looking. Liv tries to hide her smile as she thought about how cute they were and how perfect they would be together. 

She wanted her sister to be happy and she felt Josh could do that. 

The movie finally comes to an end and Maddie excuses herself to go use bathroom. As soon as she has left the room Liv turns to Josh.

"Could you be anymore obvious" She tells him

"What?" Josh asks confused

"You drooling over Maddie" she says like it's so obvious

"I wasn't,.." he tries to defend himself but Liv just gives him a knowing look

"You think she noticed?" Josh asks worriedly because he didn't want to freak Maddie out.

"No i don't think so:" 

Josh nods relieved that he wasn't too obvious. 

"Just like you didn't notice she took glances at you too" she adds 

"Really?" Josh can't hide his smile

Liv nods “Yep she kept sneaking glances, she wasn’t as obvious as you though” she teases

"What do you think that means? You think she likes me too?”what should i do?” he asks kind of too excited it makes Liv laugh.

"Calm down boy, I'm not sure what it means, i think you should still stick to your plan and take it slow" Liv advises knowing it was too early to make a move.

"Right, slow your right' Josh nods knowing Liv is right.

Maddie walks back into the room and the 2 stop talking. Josh looks at the time.

"Well it's getting late i should be getting home" he says kind of sad to leave.

"Aww so soon" Liv pouts

"Yeah i have to study my lines for the next shoot"

Liv nods understandingly "Okay, well we should do this again"

Josh smiles "Definitely" he turns to Maddie "bye Maddie"

"Bye" Maddie says kind of sad to see him go

Josh stands up and makes his way to the door he leaves. Maddie turns to see her twin staring at her with a big smile she looked like she was about to burst.

"What?" Maddie asks her confused

"You like Josh!!!" Liv exclaims excitedly clapping and giggling like a schoolgirl

"What, No of course not" she says trying to act cool

"Yeah sure, whatever you say" Liv says smirking

“Liv we’re just friends” 

“For now” Liv teases

Maddie rolls her eyes and turns and heads upstairs to her room trying to hide the blush coming on her face just thinking about Josh. 

Liv watches her twin rush up the stairs 

“She so likes him” she claps excitedly by herself. She knew one way or another she had to get her sister and Josh together. No matter what it takes.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple days had passed since Josh had been to the Rooney house .

Maddie had been busy with school and basketball and Josh had been busy filming Voltage 

But that didn't stop Josh from thinking about her. He even would ask Liv how she was doing, if she has asked about him. 

Liv would roll her eyes at how fascinated and goofy Josh had become with her twin sister but she had to admit, it was very cute

They had just finished up shooting for the day and Liv had come out of wardrobe when she ran into Josh who had also just finished getting out of his costume.

"Oh hey Josh, so what are you up to for the rest of the night?" Liv asks

"Nothing really just head back to my hotel room i guess" Josh shrugs 

"Well I guess you wouldn't want to come to Maddie's basketball game with me would you?" she asks with a smirk

Josh smiles at the thought of seeing Maddie again "Really? yeah definitely" he pauses "do you think she would mind?" he asks nervously

"Why would she mind, your just a friend coming with me to see my sisters game right?" Liv shrugs 

Josh smiles "Cool well let's go"

They head off to school where the game is being held. When they arrive at the gym they quickly find the Rooney family in the stands and they go to sit next to them. 

As they are sitting on the bleachers waiting for the game to start a familiar face approaches Liv

"Hey Liv" 

"Hey Holden" she says 

Holden turns to see the stranger next to her

Liv realizes and speaks up "Oh Holden, this is Josh my costar" she explains

"Oh yeah hi" Holden says nodding to Josh

"Hey" Josh says as he throws a small wave and smiles politely at him

Holden turns back to Liv

"so, uh how are you?" he asks as he scratched his neck nervously

"Good, I'm good" she replies playing with the ends of her hair

"thats good, well catch you around" he says smiling at the blonde in front of him

They stare at each other for a moment before Holden continues walking to his seat.

"Who was that?" Josh asks curiously 

"Oh that's Holden" she says 

"yeah I know that but who is he, Your boyfriend?" he asks smirking

Liv snorts "No of course not we're just friends. He lives next door to us"

Josh gives her a look

Liv sighs "Okay and I like him a lot but he's my best friends Andi's ex" 

Josh nods understanding "and your afraid that she won't approve of you two dating" he clarifies 

Liv nods looking down

"I mean it would totally go against girl code" she explains

"So what's your plan?" he asks

"I'm not sure" she answers sadly

Josh smiles and rubs her back comforting "Well since you're helping me with Maddie, I'll help you get your guy" he teases 

Liv laughs "It's a deal, Thanks Josh"

"Anytime" Josh smiles 

Soon the game began. The visiting team came out first as the crowd booed them. Next came Maddie's team, as soon as he saw Maddie run onto the court Josh couldn't take his eyes off of her she looked so adorable.

"You're drooling " Liv teases him

Josh chuckles as he shoves Liv playfully as she just giggles and they continue watching the game,

"Wow she's amazing" Josh says as he watched Maddie once again score another basket, she was on fire tonight. 

"Yeah they don't call her mad dog for nothing" Liv tells him

"Mad dog? ..that's cute" Josh admits smiling down at the adorable blonde

"Wow you got it bad" Liv giggles

"It's just, she's not like any other girl I know, she''s funny and cool and so down to earth" he explains as he gets lost in his thoughts of the pretty blonde.

"Yeah she is" Liv agrees as she watches her twin do her thing on the court

"Be honest, do you think I have a chance with her?" Josh asks 

Liv sighs before finally speaking " Look Josh, Diggy really hurt her, she's not herself right now, it may take time for her to heal, the question is, are patient enough to wait?" she asks Josh seriously.

Josh looks down at the court and sees Maddie playing and then he looks back at Liv

"Yeah, I am willing to wait. Maddie is worth it" he answers with no doubt in his mind

Liv smiles "That's the answer I was hoping for"

Josh laughs as they continue watching the game. They watch as Maddie scores the winning basket. Everyone in the crowds stand and cheer including Josh and Liv.

Maddie looks up at the stands to where her family usually sits and she spots them right away, what surprises her is that Josh was there. 

She watches as she sees her entire family including Josh cheering her on. Maddie couldn't help the smile that came to her face.


	6. Chapter 6

The Buzzer buzzed signaling the end of the game and indicating that they had won

Maddie and her team huddle together for a victory hug and they all congratulated Maddie on shooting the winning basket.

After the girls went to go find their families Maddie went to go find he own family and Josh who were waiting for her on the sidelines.

Her mother hug her the moment she approaches them

"Sweetie, you were so great out there" she gushes as she hugs her daughter tightly 

"Thanks mom" she replies as she hugs her back

Her father and brothers congratulate her as well as Josh stands back and admires the happy family.

Her parents decide to head home and her brothers run off somewhere leaving Josh, Maddie, and Liv by themselves.

Liv smiles and hugs her twin 

"Congrats Maddie, I wish I knew some basketball terms so I could praise you on them" Liv gushes 

Josh chuckles "Yeah I tried explaining them to her, didn't work out" he explains remembering the blank expressions she would give him when he tried to inform her on the game.

Maddie laughs "yeah been there done that, never making that mistake again"

Liv rolls her eyes "Okay hey why don't we get some Froyo to celebrate" she suggests looking between her twin and costar

"I'm in" Josh answers with no hesitation

he turns to Maddie smiling

"Uh sure I guess, let me just go change real quick" she tells them

'Okay, we'll be right here waiting" Liv replies

Maddie makes her way to the locker room to change and once she's out of the locker room the 3 teens make their way to the Froyo shop.

It was Josh's first time there and he thought the place was pretty cool

They quickly found a table in the back where they could have some privacy and ordered their Froyos.

As they wait Liv's phone suddenly rings 

"Oh excuse me guys I'll be right back" she tells them as she gets up and steps outside to take the call leaving Maddie and Josh alone

"So I never did congratulate you on your win, you were really great out there" he tells her

"Thanks, I was actually surprised to see you there" she admits

"Good surprise I hope" he asks half-jokingly but also hoping she didnt' mind his presence

Maddie turns to look at him for a moment before answering 

"Yeah a good surprise" she answers as she looks down to hide her face

Josh smiled , Knowing she liked having him there made him happy and gave him hope as well

"Liv was right they don't call you Mad dog for nothing"

Maddie laughs "Yeah I love that name"

Josh smiles "Me too, I think its adorable"

Maddie feels something warm come on her face

was she blushing?

she's mad dog rooney she doesn't blush

she looks down hoping Josh won't notice

"Did I just make you blush Mad dog?" he smirks

"What of course not" she scoffs trying to pass the accusation off as ridiculous

Josh smiles, he liked that he made the confident blonde nervous

It meant that he has an effect on her

Just like the effect she had on him

Their Froyo arrives 

"So what do you think of your first Froyo?" Maddie asks Josh as she sees him take his first bite 

"I'll admit you can't get anything like this in LA" he says as he takes another bite 

"But I bet your used to those fancy coffees" she teases 

Josh chuckles "Yeah i;m no use till I have my latte" he jokes 

"Wow such a diva" laughs

Josh laughs "I have my moments yes"

"I bet you do" she giggles as she takes another bite of her Froyo

Josh smiles at the blonde 

"What are you smiling at?" she asks

"Oh nothing, you just got a little Froyo on your face" he chuckles

"I do?" she asks searching her face 

Josh scraped some Froyo with his finger 

"Right here" he says as he smears it on her noses

"I can't believe you" she laughs as she grabs her spoon and tries to throw some Froyo at him causing Josh to laugh

From outside Liv turns to see them through the window and sees how well they are getting along and how happy her twin looks. it makes her happy to see her Twin finally enjoying herself. She decides to stay there a little longer not wanting to disturb them.

"Okay, truce" Josh says dropping his spoon and lifting his hands in surrender

"Truce" Maddie declares as she also drops her spoon

Their laughter died down as they start to actually eat their Froyo again 

"So uh are your parents actors?" she asks curiously, realizing that she didn't know much about him.

Josh shakes his head "Uh no, my mom's a teacher and my dad's a lawyer" he replies

Maddie nods "any siblings?" she asks, "sorry if i seem nosey I just realized I don't know much about you" she explains

Josh chuckles "No go ahead, ask away, uh no siblings, just me" he answers 

"Wow I can't imagine being an only child"

He nods "Yeah it sucks sometimes, that's why I like hanging out with you Rooneys, I like seeing big families who get along. You're very lucky"

Maddie smiles "yeah I can't imagine my life without them" 

Josh smiles at the happiness that appears on her face when she talked about her family. It showed how much she cared about her family. It was just another thing Josh liked about her.

Josh finds himself staring at her 

Maddie looks up from her Froyo and realizes he is staring

"What, do I have something on my face?" she asks self consciously as she starts feeling around her face to see what she had

"No, no your perfect" he replies without thinking

Maddie didn't expect that. She felt her cheeks get warm and she looks down

"Sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud" he chuckles

"It's okay, it was sweet" 

Liv decides it was time to come back. She returns and takes her seat next to her twin 

"Sorry about that, it was my agent, so what were we talking about?"

Josh shrugs "Just getting to know each other" he explains to Liv before turning back to smile at Maddie.

Liv smiles at how adorable they look 

==========================

After spending another hour eating Froyo and talking they finally decide that it's getting late and they should start heading home.

Josh drives the girls home. Once they arrive at the Rooney home Liv thanks Josh and exits the car, Leaving Maddie and Josh by themselves.

"Well thanks for the ride" 

Josh smiles "No problem, I had fun, maybe we can do this again sometime?" he asks hopeful

"Yeah, maybe" she replies before opening her door but before she was able to step out she felt Josh grab her arm to stop her. She looks back to look at him.

"I can't let you leave this car till you give me your number" 

"You wan't my number?" she asks

Josh shrugs "Well, yeah we're friends right?, shouldn't friends have each other's numbers?" he asks 

Maddie nods "That's true'

Josh smiles and then both pull out their phones and exchange them and they each put their numbers on the their phones.

"Well I should get inside" she says as they exchange their phones back

Josh nods but is kind of sad that he has to let her go "Okay, but I'll see you soon, right?" he asks

Maddie smiles "yeah"

"Night Josh"

"Night Maddie"

Maddie exits the car and makes her way inside the house

Josh stays and watches her until she's all the way inside 

===================

Maddie finds her twin waiting for her in their room with a big smile on her face

"So what took you so long out there" Liv asks with a smirk

Maddie rolls her eyes "Nothing we were just saying goodnight" she replies as she makes her way to get her pajamas to get ready for bed.

"Oh please it's obvious he likes you and you so like him too" 

"Liv we're just friends, nothing more"

"I saw you guys at the Froyo shop, you looked like you were having a great time" 

Maddie nods "yeah Josh is really nice, that's why we're friends" she tries to rationalize 

Liv sighs "okay, whatever you say" she decides to let it go for now because she knows how stubborn her twin is.

Both girls finish getting ready for bed and as they lay there Liv can't help but add one more thing

"I know your tired of me bugging you but earlier today when I looked through the window and saw you too sitting there staring at each other an laughing, I saw that big smile on your face and you glow that you have been missing for so long . It was just nice to see the old Maddie again." 

Liv only hears silence and assumes her twin had fallen asleep. She sighs and turns in her bed and drifts off to sleep.

In the other bed Maddie is silent as she takes in what her twin had just said.


End file.
